See You On The Other Side
by Slytherin-Pride0608
Summary: It's time to go to war. The beginning of the Battle of Hogwarts through Lavender's eyes. Prequel to "My Beautiful Girl"


A/N: IT'S FINALLY HERE! Here's the prequel to 'My Beautiful Girl'. Explanation: I couldn't think of a good topic for a sequel, which I may write if you really want me to, but the idea for a very sweet/sad fan-fic popped into my head so here we are. Keep in mind; this is the movies, so a thing like Dean being at Hogwarts is canon. Oh, and I apologize if some quotes aren't exact, it was mostly because I couldn't hear what they said. HAPPY HOLIDAYS, EVERYONE!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER MOVIES/BOOKS; if I did I would put Harry/Ginny in the bin and write loads of books on Seamus/Lavender, Seamus/Dean, Harry/Ron, Fred/Angelina, Oliver/Katie, Draco/Apple (YAY FOR DRAPPLE!), Ron/Chicken, and Luna/Pudding.

XxX

Lavender pulled her knees to her chest, glancing at Seamus, who was leaning on Dean's shoulder.

"Lav, snap out of it," Pravati rolled her eyes, annoyed**.**

"What?"

"Your eyes were completely glazed over,"

Lavender made a face and was about to make a retort when Neville came bursting through the portrait hole.

"Hey, listen up you lot, I've brought you a surprise" Neville announced.

"Not more of Aberforth, it's not gonna help. It'll be a surprise if we can digest it," Seamus snapped.

Nev rolled his eyes and stepped aside. Lavender nearly screamed. She never thought she'd be so excited to see Hermione Granger again. Harry too, she'd never given him much thought until this year. And Ron. She felt her face redden when he looked her way, but she didn't feel the butterflies her stomach, the way she 1st did almost 2 years ago in _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_. **((A/N: Because I'm stuck on the title and am currently eating an apple my grandma suggested calling this story "I Love Apples, Not Only the Fruit but the Computer". -.-))**

Lavender joined everyone and hugged Harry.

"Ok, ok" Nev insisted "Let's not kill him before You-Know-Who gets a chance,"

Lavender could hear Nigel reporting to the Order of the Phoenix that Harry was back, she couldn't imagine how relived they would be.

"Right then, what's the plan Harry?" Neville asked.

"Ok, there's something we need to find; something hidden here, in the castle. It may help us defeat You-Know-Who."

"Right, what is it?"

"We don't know," Lavender was kind of annoyed; she thought Harry was supposed to know these things.

"Where is it?"

"We don't know that either, I realize that's not much to go on,"

"That's nothing to go on," Seamus said.

"I think it has something to do with Ravenclaw. Um, it'll be small, easily concealed. Anyone have any ideas?"

Luna piped, "Well there's Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem."

Lavender heard Ron mumble, "Oh bloody hell, here we go," She grinned.

"Lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Hasn't anyone heard of it? It's quite famous," Lavender racked her brain for an answer, but the remembered that she was a Gryffindor, of course she wouldn't know about something of Ravenclaw's.

Cho decided to reply, "Yes, but Luna, it's lost, for centuries now. There isn't a person alive today who's seen it."

"Excuse me, could someone tell me what a bloody diadem is?" Ron cut in.

"It's a sort of crown you know, like a tiara."

Everyone heard someone walk into the Room of Requirement, everyone froze and some reached for wands. But it was just Ginny.

"Harry," She said breathlessly.

"Hi there," he replied.

"6 months she hasn't seen me and it's like I'm Frankie 1st year. I'm only her brother," Ron complained.

"She's got lots of those, though, she only has one Harry." Seamus grinned.

"Shut up, Seamus," Ron grumbled.

"What is it Ginny?" Neville asked

"Snape knows. He knows that Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade"

Everyone turned to stare at Harry.

_***RING, RING, RING, RING, RING***_, 5 rings equaled mandatory meeting in the Great Hall, it'd only happened twice before, at the start of term when Harry, Hermione, and Ron never showed up and before Christmas, when Ginny, Luna, and Nev tried to steal the Sword of Gryffindor. Everyone rolled their eyes, put on their robes, and slowly piled out of the Room of Requirement.

xxx

Lavender felt a tug on a blonde curl and an arm slip around her waist, "Hey Brown,"

She smiled, "Hi Finnegan,"

"What do you think they want this time?"

"Well, Harry's here, after all,"

Seamus nodded and remained silent.

They joined the other students in line, Seamus next to Ginny and Lavender between Pravati and Padma. They marched to the Great Hall.

Professor Snape began to speak, "Many of you are surely wondering why I summoned you at this hour. It's come to my attention that earlier this evening Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade." Everyone but the DA gasped, not believing, "Now, should anyone, student or staff, attempt to aid Mr. Potter they will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events who fails to come forward will be treated as equally guilty. Now then, if anyone here has any knowledge of Mr. Potter's movements this evening, I invite them to step forward." Nobody moved "Now." Complete and utter silence.

Then footsteps, accompanied by gasps. Harry had stepped out of line. "It seems, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, Headmaster," The entire Order burst through the giant double doors of the Great Hall. Lavender nearly started jumping up and down, "And I'm afraid it's quite extensive. How dare you stand where he stood! Tell them how it happened that night! Tell them, how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and killed him! Tell them!"

Snape drew his wand, causing gasps. Professor McGonagall ran to shelter Harry. She sent a spell at Snape, who blocked it with ease. Then again, she shoots a spell and he blocks it; then again. McGonagall hit the Carrows with one of her spells. This went on for what felt like ages, until Snape shot himself out of the windows. "COWARD!" she screeched.

Everyone but the Slytherins cheered as McGonagall lit the candles on the walls.

But the celebrating didn't last long. The entire Great Hall went cold, even colder than the dementors. People fell into each other's arms from fear. A Hufflepuff girl started to scream, frightening Lavender. Harry rushed to the girl, confused.

Another shriek came from right next to Lavender. It was Pravati. Lavender wanted to run up to her and comfort her best friend, but her legs felt like lead.

"I know that many of you will want to fight." The horrid voice was right in Lavender's head, "Some of you may even think that to fight is wise, but this is foolish. Give me Harry Potter, do this and none shall be harmed. Give my Harry Potter and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour. **((Voldemort out, bitches.))**" Everyone turned to stare at Harry.

"What are you waiting for?" Pansy Parkinson yelled "Someone grab him!" Now everyone turned to stare at her.

Ginny ran to Harry, shielding him. Then Hermione, then a cluster of his friends, until finally everybody who supported him had made a human barrier around him.

"Students out of bed!" Came a voice from behind everyone, "Students out of bed! Students in the corridor!"

"They are supposed to be out of bed, you blithering idiot." snapped Professor McGonagall. Lavender was tempted to giggle.

"Oh… Sorry ma'am" Filch apologized.

"As it happens, Mr. Filch, your arrival is most opportune. If you would I would like you, please, to lead Ms. Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin house from the Hall,"

"Exactly where is it I'd be leading them to, ma'am?"

"The dungeons would do."

The entire Hall clapped, except the sour looking Slytherins. Lavender watched at Harry, who was talking to Professor McGonagall. Harry turned to Nev and clapped him on the shoulder, "Hold the fort, Neville,"

"Everyone under the age of 17 must go!" McGonagall told everyone. Some of the 6th Years groaned. But some of the 1st and 2nd years were glad to get out. Lavender wasn't sure if she wanted to stay, but if she didn't fight she'd feel horrible. But if she did something horrible might happen to her. Or Seamus. She knew he'd stay and fight, though. He was too loyal to Harry, after what happened in 5th year.

While she weighed her options she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "Lav, are you gonna fight?" a high voice whispered.

Lavender looked her best friend in the eye, "Pravati, I… I really don't know,"

"I'm gonna fight,"

"PRAV!" Lavender gasped, "You're gonna get hurt!"

"Lav, I'm gonna be fine. Harry needs us,"

Lavender nodded, "Please don't be hurt. I love you, Prav,"

"Love you Lav,"

Pravati ran off to find her twin. Now, Lavender was left standing alone. Now she wanted Seamus. She had to see him.

Her head swiveled around, looking for her boyfriend. "Seamus!" she called, over the chaos. "Seamus!"

"Lavender!" She saw Seamus barreling at her.

"Shea! Where were you?" She threw herself into his arms.

"Saying good bye to Dean."

"Good bye?"

"Lavender, one of us is going to die."

She ripped herself away from him. "SEAMUS FINNEGAN, DON'T YOU_ DARE _SAY SUCH A THING!"

"Don't kid yourself, this is war. Someone is gonna die."

Lavender glared at him. "Well, I sure as hell won't,"

"Good, I need you."

Lavender smiled and embraced him again. "I love you. So much," She mumbled into his chest.

"I love you too," He lifted her face off his chest and kissed her. The kiss was sweet, tender, and long. "Please don't die, Lav."

"You ruined the moment, Shea." She smiled, "But you don't die either, ok?"

"I promise. See you on the other side."

"See you,"

She gave him another kiss, and walked off to look for her sister.

XxX

A/N: Good? Should I do a sequel? I feel can do 2 more stories based on MBG. If you want me to, just say so. I really love writing these stories. Review please!


End file.
